Welcome To Volterra
by IlluminatedM
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, she began to crumble. Charlie attempts to cheer her up with a senior trip to Italy with her class, but will she find more excitement and danger than she bargained for? NO JACOB INTERACTION P.S. Story was adopted from alicefan32, but I've changed quite a bit! Read and review! :D :3 Momo
1. Coming Back to Earth

**A/N: I adopted this story from alicefan32, and I warn you that this Bella is not my usual. I have cold, hard, bitch Bella, and HER Bella is closer to the one in the stories, but I'm going to keep a lot of the original info in there. I am going to rock this fucking story! :D**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Twilight books, but I do like to torment their characters I'm not making a single buck off this, but I love to write! **

**:3 Momo**

I sat in one of the mismatched chairs at our kitchen table, doing my calculus homework, and I was surprised at how much sense it made to me; I actually had an A in the class. I needed to keep my mind busy, and the only way that I could manage that was working full time at the Newton's Sports Store and constantly pouring my remaining effort into my homework. It seemed that the only way I could get through a day was by pretending I'd never known THEM, and it upset me that I was allowing him to be right. It was as if he never existed, aside from the constantly aching hole that resided in my chest.

Without all of the bust work, it seemed I couldn't manage to stay sane. I'd walk around zombiefied through my day without having something to do, and I couldn't do that to Charlie. He already worried about me enough.

I heard the familiar crunch of gravel as the cruiser pulled up the drive. I looked at the clock on the microwave; the green light read four forty-two. Charlie was home early, and I didn't start dinner yet. I quickly stood up and set to work on preparing noodles.

"Hi, Bells," he called as he opened the front door.

I chuckled as he sat down at the table, staring at the empty plate. Realizing he was home two hours early, I think he decided to stay quiet. It took about twenty minutes of awkward conversation before the noodles were done. I dishes our plates up and sat down at the table.

We ate in silence for a few minutes as Charlie obviously worked up his courage. Then he sprang the news on me. "Bella," he said, looking down at his dinner. "I have an early graduation present for you." He slowly looked up and gave me a tentative smile. I knew this was hard for him; we were alike in so many ways.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I have always hated presents, but after my last birthday – I winced at my own thought – I hated them even more.

"I know, Bells, but I wanted to do something nice for you…" He was so nervous, and I knew that I wasn't making any of it easy on him.

I decided to feign excitement.

"Where is it?" I asked, trying to hide the dread in my voice.

"They'll give you all the information from school on Monday," he replied, shoveling more pasta into his mouth. Wait. School. Oh, no_. Tell me he did not mean the senior class trip_.

"The trip to Italy…" I paused, waiting for him to contradict me.

He didn't. "Dad, that's too expensive. You can't afford that," I argued.

However, cost was the least of my objections. This wasn't the first time Charlie had tried to get me to leave Forks. He already threatened to send me to live with Renee in Jacksonville. That time, I used school as my excuse to stay. The truth there was: I kept feeling like, if I left, E dward's memory would disappear.

_**"It will be as if I'd never existed." **_I didn't want to have to hurt constantly, but I couldn't ever let that happen._**  
**_  
"Don't worry about the money, Bella. I've been putting money away for your education since you moved in with me, and now that you've decided just to stay here and go to the Community College, I have the extra money in the bank."

"It's still too much. I couldn't accept a gift like that. You should save the money for your retirement, Dad." I sighed.

"No, I want to do this for you. You seemed to be getting better, Bells." I winced. Charlie didn't seem to notice and continued, "But now with the whole issue with Jacob, I'm worries about you." Why did he have to bring up Jacob again?

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine," I interrupted, but Charlie was no fool. For months, I'd been trying to act normal for Charlie's sake, going through the motions of school, work, homework and housework, but sometimes I think he saw through that.

_"I don't think I can live through seeing you try any harder. I've never seen anyone trying so hard, and it hurts to watch."__  
__"I want you to be happy – no, not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable."_

"Listen to me, Bells. I think it would be good for you to get away, go someplace where you're not surrounded by memories of the Cul…"

A searing pain rippled across my hollow chest, and I had to cut him off. This conversation was starting to break my unspoken rules- you do not say their name, not ever.

"Fine. I'll go. Thank you, Dad." I said, trying to smile. I started clearing the table, placing the leftovers in the fridge and throwing the empty containers in the trash.

After doing the dishes and wiping down the kitchen table, I told Charlie I was going to my room to study. I grabbed my books and hurried upstairs, somehow managing not to trip in my rush. I really didn't want to be in the same room with him, in case he brought up THEM again.

I sat upstairs, trying not to think, but realized that I'd done all of my homework. After a half hour, I ran half way down the stairs and said goodnight to Charlie.

"Good night, Bells." He said, out of habit.

I wasn't going to have a good night, and we both knew it. After a few months of having the same nightmare, waking up screaming every night, Charlie and I both knew what to expect once I fell asleep; he no longer checked on me after the scream.

"Night, Dad."

And, as always, I woke a few hours later, searching the bed for the ice cold body that should have been there. It wasn't, as always, and the nightly tears began to fall, but something about tonight was different.

Tonight, he was gone.

It was time, not to forget that he existed, but to quit hoping he'd come back to me.

**A/N: I'd love you if you reviewed! :D**


	2. A Welcomed Change

**A/N: This chapter feels… lacking. Lemme know what yall think!**

**:3 Momo**

The next morning, I woke with a start, determined to start being me again. I walked over to my dresser and searched for clothes, when I heard the floorboard beneath me creaking. Carefully, I lifted it and found all the things that I had spent months looking for- the Cd's, the pictures, the plane tickets, and a small, red box with a silver bow. Curiously, I opened the lid and saw a delicate, silver chain with a small, formed angel. The body had no detail, other than the overall shape of the body, but the wings were incrusted with small diamonds, and something clicked in my head- it was the gift he'd never gotten the chance to give me.

My hand wrapped around it, and I thought back- why an angel?  
I couldn't come up with anything that related to it. Slowly, I pushed the floorboard back over the items, leaving the necklace out. My heart ached a bit at his memory, but the hole had slowly masked itself.

He didn't love me, and he didn't want me either- that would always hurt- but at least I wasn't just some toy that he could so easily abandon. He had to leave a piece of himself here, and the thought comforted me a bit, although I could still feel the zombie-like state beckoning me over the horizon.

I knew I needed to make it through the trip with a smile, though, if I was ever going to be able to convince Charlie that I had had a good time.

The week seemed to fly by and, before I knew it, it was spring break, and I was hugging Charlie goodbye.

At our first connecting airport- New York City- I began to enter my dream-like state of memories. For the first time, it was not Edward's voice that appeared in my head, but Jasper's.

"_**I can feel what you're feeling now, and you **_**are **_**worth it."**_

I boarded the plane with that voice reiterating itself in my head, and I stopped for a moment in my seat next to Angela, simply to think about Jasper's words. He was right, I _am _worth it, and perhaps it was time I started feeling it. In my heart, I knew I would always love Edward, but did loving Edward mean that I had to stop loving myself? I didn't think so. I was smiling to myself, feeling the searing hole in my chest burn, while still hearing my own heart beating. I could and would continue my life, and Edward, while forever in my heart, didn't need to make that stop.

"Bella," I heard Angela gasp.

"Yes?"

She stuttered a bit, "You're- You're smiling. I haven't seen you smile in months."

I kept the smile on my face and looked to her, "I haven't felt this… well, okay in months."

She leaned across the seat and hugged me, Alice was the last person to hug me… I smiled at her again, only a bit uncomfortable, and we sat there, chit chatting all the way to the next airport.

We both decided to sit next to one another for the last flight, the eight hours to Italy. We woke about the same time, an hour from landing, and she looked at me nervously.

"Bella, would you like to room with me?"

I nodded, squeezing her arm lightly. She had been one of the few people to understand and forgive me, aside from Mike, and I was glad I would be able to give her something in return for that.

We got onto the shuttle after spending an HOUR at baggage claim, and I found myself actually enjoying the company of my classmates- aside from Lauren, Katie, and Jessica, of course. They continued to glare at me throughout the bus ride, and when Mike threw his arm around me, I decided it wouldn't kill me to let it stay there, and I was tired, so I out my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes.

I heard Jessica "whisper" – "Looks like she got over Cullen overnight."

Lauren chuckled, "I wouldn't want to have to clean up his mess; I don't know WHAT Mike is thinking."

Katie, of course, had to throw in, "She's not even that pretty- I don't know what he ever saw in her."

To that, Lauren threw her head back and laughed, "Why, an easy lay, of course!"

I remembered his words from that day in the woods- about how easily distracted he would be, and it tore at my heart,

For a moment, I felt tears stirring behind my eyelids, but I decided to take the strong road.

"Jessica," I mumbled. Her head shot up along with the other two girls' to look at me. "I never had to take my clothes off to capture his attention."

The girls collectively gasped and began whispering quieter, and I heard Angela turn around and whisper to me, "Good for you, Bella, you're better than that."

I nodded and threw my hand over my eyes, getting in another hour of sleep when we arrived. The hotel was magnificent, and I was stunned by the marble floors and detailed columns. We checked in and, in the way up the elevators. Angela and I gasped at the beauty that we were going to be spending our time in. The beds were large and had red oak headboards, the window and balcony had beautiful design, and the bathtub was the size of my bed at home.

We only had a few moments to relax before hearing a knock at the door. Ben was standing there with a nervous look, "Ms. Lang said we're free to explore Florence for a few hours, as long as we check in when we get back to the hotel. The group of us want to go out to a club, do you guys want to come?"

I shook my head quickly and sat down on the bed, practically folding into it, as I heard Angela tell him "I think I'm just going to stay in tonight and hang out with Bella- you know I'm not exactly great with alcohol, but have fun, Ben."

She came back in the room smiling, and I was glad that she wasn't upset with Ben. They worked well together.

That night, we put our hair in rollers, painted our nails, and did other stereotypically teenaged girl stuff that I would've never done normally. I had to admit though, it was definitely nice to have some girl time. I had missed company. At three that morning, we finally went to bed, and as I was drifting off I heard Angela tell me, "I'm glad that we're becoming friends, Bella."

I nodded in the dark, although she couldn't see me. It felt good to have a friend again, and I didn't want to mess this up. It was like I was finally starting to live again, and it wasn't a chance that I was about to miss out on.

I fell asleep smiling with my angel in my hand.

**A/N: Review It, ya? :D**


	3. A Little Bit Stronger

**A/N: I LOOOOOVED WRITING THIS CHAPPIE! Let me know if you love it as much as I do! P.S. I am so sorry for neglecting it, but I've been Beta-ing and working on another story!**

**P.S. Check out HollyAnnee She kicks ass :D**

I woke in the morning to hear Angela blow drying her hair, and I quickly hopped into the shower. For the first time in months, I allowed myself to enjoy the hot steam surrounding me. In yet another first, I asked Angela if I could borrow some of her makeup and her curling iron. She squealed, overjoyed, and a memory of Alice hit me hard. I brushed it off and watched as she showed me what to do with each little thing, smiling at my end result.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt feminine and put together, yet still holding true to my simple style. I felt beautiful. I took a long look in the mirror at my black rimmed eyes, soft peach lips, and casual grey top, and I was truly content with what I saw. It all, somehow, seemed completed by the angel around my neck, and I knew that I had a piece of Edward with me for as long as I wore it- he would not be forgotten.

We quickly went down to our complimentary breakfast, easily joining our classmates with our plates; we seemed to be the only two people without a hangover, and I laughed, accidentally out loud, at the situation. This caused everyone, well, everyone other than Angela, to bring their heads up and openly stare at me.

Tyler, who'd hardly spoken to me since sophomore Prom, was the first and only person to speak,

"That's the first time you've laughed In months!"

I smiled, a somewhat forced smile, back at him, causing his eyes to widen all the more as I informed him, "This is the first time I've felt like laughing in months."

Jessica, however, was less pleased,

"Well, on days like today, when my headache is raging, I prefer the silent, shadow Bella."

Again, I chuckled, "And THAT is what is so funny about it! You're all hung over like college freshman in their first semester, while Angela and I had just as much fun watching a movie and painting our nails!"

I didn't know where my fresh new attitude was coming from, but it felt great to actually speak to my classmates, and they seemed, timidly, to reciprocate the feeling. Aside from Lauren, Jessica, and Katie, I had a really nice time conversing with actual people, although towards the end I drew a bit into myself.

An hour later, we were loading onto our tour bus and headed to the Coliseum, chit chatting along the way. Angela chose to sit beside me as opposed to Ben, and we listened to her IPod as we travelled through the cities, stopping at random landmarks along the way. We experienced a beautiful piece of history, and then loaded back onto the bus to make the long ride back to Rome. Just as I began to drift off, thinking about what a wonderful day I'd had, a song through Angela's headphones, and I knew it had been made for me. The singer's voice was beautiful and so was the music, but it was a select few verses that really captured my heart.

"_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain,  
But I brushed my teeth anyway.  
I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
I got a little bit stronger."_

At that, I remembered my morning with a smile. I had gotten up and acted like a real human being; I was getting stronger with every single day, and I was going to learn how to be myself again. I continued on this train of thought until I heard the chorus, which brought proud tears to my eyes. Tears which, thankfully, nobody was awake to see.

"_I know my heart will never be the same,  
But I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
Even on my weakest days,  
I get a little bit stronger."_

And as we arrived in Rome, stretching our legs from the long bus ride, I knew I would be okay, and that eventually I would even be me again. I wouldn't have to forget about Edward in order to get stronger, and I wouldn't have to pretend that I didn't love him, I just had to wake up every morning, put a smile on my face, and try to be a better person than I was the day before.

x.x

Every day for the next week, I got out of bed in the morning, did my hair and makeup, and filled myself with self-motivated determination to improve. When I informed Angela of my mission, she smiled at me and nodded, informing me that she would be there for me, every step of the way. Angela was easily becoming my best friend, and her relaxed but girly personality complimented mine well, making it very easy to enjoy rooming with her at each of our hotels, especially the one in Volterra.

It was a beautiful room, but it had a dark, royal presence to it, and she quickly livened it up with her bright pink suitcases and orange and yellow laptop. We stayed up late talking and watching movies, and I slowly began to tell her more and more about me- about what I aspired to be, which I was unsure of, about my mother, who I still adored, and about the things I hoped to see one day. Angela and I could talk about anything and everything, except Edward.

I got to know her so well, in fact, that I could mentally complete her sentences and easily read her facial expressions, although they were much like mine in the fact that they were vague and indistinct. Angela was smart and beautiful and talented, and I couldn't have asked for a better confident. At Jessica, Katie, and Lauren's many jabs, Angela had an intelligent, thought out, defense prepared for me, and I never realized what it was like to have someone completely unselfishly care for you.

On one of our last days in Volterra, Saint Marcus Day, I decided to attend the festival. I didn't really understand much about the holiday, aside from the fact that Saint Marcus had rid Italy of vampires in the sixteenth century, and the entire tradition of the red cloaks intrigued me. Angela, however, had already made plans to go rowing with Ben and Tyler, and I had no interest in physical activity, knowing that I would harm myself in some way or another. After asking me twelve and a half times if I was certain that I didn't mind going to the festival alone, I finally got Angela to go.

Carefully, I slipped on the simple silver chain charm bracelet that Angela had bought me in Verona. It had, so far, only one charm on it, a small circle with an exert of "The Tempest" on it. She'd known of my love for Shakespeare and purchased the bracelet. "Whenever you travel, you can add a charm." It had been a beautiful gift, and I had purchased one for her, with a quote from Juliet instead, in return.

After doing this I left the hotel and walked out into the streets, politely asking the Italian women how to get to the festival. One elderly woman smiled at me and took my hand, leading me directly into a courtyard filled with red cloaked people. It was almost like a sea of blood, and I was lost in it. I got pushed aside, into the corridor of one of the large, ancient buildings, and that was when I saw them. I was met with a small, red haired girl with flaming red eyes, and a tall, muscular man whose eyes matched.

I gasped, taken aback but the encounter. Almost inaudibly, I saw them for what they were.

"Vampires."

It came out in a lulled whisper, but I realized suddenly that they could hear me as their heads shot up and the young girl glared at me. They quickly moved towards me, the tall, brawny man's eyes locked on mine, and I knew that this was it.

**A/N: Your author adores reviews :D**


End file.
